


The Lost Nordics

by NimbleBug



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha Denmark (Hetalia), Alpha Sweden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, America is Vinland, America is the son of Finland and Sweden, Canada is Vinland, Canada is the son of Norway and Denmark, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nations Born Not Found, North Korea is the daughter of Russia and Korea, Omega Canada (Hetalia), Omega Finland, Omega Norway, Omega South Korea, South Korea is the son of America and Korea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: America and Canada are the two Vinland Colonies, born to Finland and Sweden and Norway and Denmark respectively.After a native attack on the colonies, the Nordics are forced to flee back to their own countries, thinking their children were killed.In reality, North America had taken the two, young personifications and gave each of them to one of her tribes to raise.With their people gone and villages burn down, America and Canada wake up with no memories of each other or their family, living the rest of their childhood with the natives until the Europeans set sail for the new world.In the present day, the Nordics discover that their children aren't dead and are livid at how the rest of the world treats the young nations. The world will soon remember how fearsome the vikings were, when the Nordic Seven are reunited.





	1. Vinland

Chapter One  
Vinland

He couldn’t help but be entranced by the small bundle cradled in his arms. His violet eyes were mesmerized by the squirming in the folds of the ruff blanket, and his ears strained to hear every squeak that was uttered. 

Tino could feel his chest swell with love for the being he had just brought into the world and couldn’t help but wonder if, Sami, his own mother felt the same way all those centuries ago.

A much larger, but just as callused hand was placed over Finland’s own, causing the smaller man to break his gaze from the sky blue eyes of his newborn son to the exact, albeit harsher, copy of his mates. Sweden seemed to be just as enraptured by the babe as Tino himself was. It was a look he had never really seen on the stoick nation in all their years together, though quickly decided it was his favorite one so far. Tino found himself excited to find out what other expressions their new colony would be able to pull from the Alpha. 

“E’s goin’ t’ ne’d a name,” Berward said, pulling off his leather gloves to caress the plump cheek of his son, without the harsh fabric disturbing him. 

Tino’s violet orbs dropped back down to the newborns, now, slumbering face. The Omega figured being brought into the world must be an exhausting experience. Plus, that, combined with the comforting scent of his bearer and the protective scent of his sire, quickly lulled the little viking to sleep. 

“Hmmm,” the Finnish nation contemplated softly, “there's Benkt, Hakan, Olof, Vilfrid is always a good name-,”

“No, n’t Swedish, Finnish name,” his mate cut him off.

Tino’s head snapped up to meet the taller nations gaze in surprise. Alpha nations typically wanted their colonies to be named in their own language, not the Omegas. Even Mathias and Lukas’ son, who had been born last year, had a Danish name instead of a Norwegian one.

Seeing his mates’ obvious surprise, Sweden continued, “ E’ll a’ve my las’ name, but a Finnish fi’st on’,”

A smile lighting up the omegas face, was all Sweden needed to see to know he had done the right thing. He knew of the traditions of naming colonies, but figured they were already an outlier, besides the Nordics’ little group, Alphas never stayed with the Omegas they conquered, to busy trying to find the next Omega to expand their Kingdoms. So what would it hurt to change the rules a little more, they were in the new world after all. 

Tino must have already had a Finnish name in mind for awhile, as it didn’t take him long to dub the boy, “Kari,”

Berwald nodded his head in understanding, but it when unseen by Tino, who had gently brought his newborn closer to rest his head against the colonies.

“You won’t have the same childhood that we had, I’ll make sure of it,” the omega whispered so softly that Berwald had to strain his ears to hear, “You’ll be brought up happy, only knowing peace, not having to battle for survival, I promise you my blessed one, my little Kari,”

Berwald shuffled onto the bed, bringing an arm around his mate and newborn, as Tino curled into his side, eyes drooping shut to join their son in the realm of dreams. As the winter wind howled outside the closed windows and the fire crackled in the hearth, filling the entire cabin with warmth, the new father couldn’t help but silently agree with Finland's promise. 

No matter how unlikely that outcome was, he found himself wanting to fight to his last breath to make it a reality.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His arm being thrown to the side, and heavy breathing was what jolted the Swedish nation awake, making the man spring up ready for an attack. One that never came. 

After taking a moment to collect himself and repress his battle hardened instincts, he looked over to the smaller nation curled into a fetal position beside him, horrible sobs racking is mates frame. It wasn't the first time he had seen Tino be consumed by the memories of their horrific past, and he doubted this would be the last. It was still a sucker punch in the gut every time.

" 'ino," Berwald called out, slowly placing a gentle hand on the omegas curled back, not wanting to trigger the other nation anymore the he already was, "it's goin' t' b' ok'y, it w's on'y a nightm're, a me'ory of th' p'st"

The sobbing didn't cease and the Alpha hadn't expected it to, though Tino did fall back against his chest, lifting his tear streamed face into the crook of Berwald's neck. He made sure to hold as still as was possible, letting Tino breath in as much of the comforting scent of a mate as he could. 

Leaning them back so that his shoulders rested against the headboard, Berwald continued to rub circles into his love's spine as the sobs quieted down until only sniffles could be heard. " Wan'a talk ab'ut it," he asked, knowing the answer could vary depending on which memory was afflicting the omega.

The moment of quite seemed to be all the answer he was going to get until, Tino's soft voice reached his ears, "I....dreamed about...him," his voice breaking at the end.

Berwald had to suck in a breath through clenched teeth at the flood of memories that one sentence brought forth, not needing to ask who, him, was. "Pappa!," a young voice echoed around his mind, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head to keep his mate from seeing his pain.

Tino didn't need to see in order to know what his Alpha was feeling, as he shared exactly the same emotions, "I'm sorry for bringing him up, it's stupid, it's been so many centuries since...," Finland swallowed unable to finish his rambling. The arms around him tightened, making his violet gaze meet the stormy blue of his mates, his heart breaking as they reminded him of a different innocent blue pair.

"No ne'd to apol'gize, he w's ours," was the last sentence that was uttered that night until the rays of morning. 

The winter wind continued to howl, bringing the snowfall with it, as it mimicked that very same night all those centuries ago, that they had brought their son into the world.


	2. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a dream of the past, though he has no time to dwell on it as he is running late to the UN meeting, and has to get himself and his son ready.

Chapter Two  
A Dream

The snow whipped around his small form, as the harsh wind tried to creep a chill into his bones. The only thing keeping the toddler from freezing to death was the thick tunic and cloak he adorned. Both a dark blue that was stitched with gold swirls around the ends.

Something told him he wasn’t supposed to be out here. This wasn’t the safe, warm haven that he called home. But he was lost, he had no idea which way he had come from. He hadn’t meant to go this far, he had only wanted to get a closer look at the enormous moose that he had spotted out the cabin window. 

Truthfully he hadn’t expected to make it outside, as he climbed out the window. Both him and his cousin were always watched under the protective gaze of at least one of the pack members. The only reason he had made his escape was because the three alphas were out hunting and his äiti was fixing dinner for tonight while his cousins mor was teaching him magic, or the theory of magic. He had overheard the adults saying that his cousin was to young to perform actual magic.

With everyone distracted, and none of them thinking that he would ever try to leave the cabin when an obvious storm was headed their way, at least obvious to everyone else, it was uncharacteristically easy to slip away.

Like he mentioned before, he hadn’t meant to get lost, but the moose kept getting spooked by the site of him and would run off. This prompted the toddler to give chase, not noticing that the cabin was getting farther away until it was completely out of site. 

He had always been an adventurous lad, especially compared to his cousin who would rather spend the day clinging to his mor’s pants legs then do any exploring. Now that seemed to have come back to bite him. The moose was long gone, having been forgotten about when the wind had picked up, bringing the snow with it, and he noticed that the white of the snow and the brown of the barren trees were the only thing surrounding him. 

“Äiti!,” his small voice called out, a tremble in the sound. 

He found it getting harder to breathe the cool fresh air as fear found a home in his heart. A whimper escaped his lips, as he brought his arms around himself, wide blue eyes continuing to scan the landscape for anything that was remotely familiar. He knew he should probably pick a direction and try to find his way back home, but it seemed like the blizzard had already frozen his feet in place as they refused to move on his command. 

He was about to open his mouth to call out for someone, anyone of the members of his pack to come save him, when a rustling in the leaves was heard behind him. The growling that came after caused him to slowly turn his head, catching the light of shining orbs peering at him through the brush, from the corner of his wide eyes. As the lithe body of a salt and pepper wolf leapt out into the air, jaw full of razor sharp teeth aimed right at his head, he curled into a ball, a terrified whine escaping his lips as he anticipated the pain to come.

Instead a whimper echoed around the forest as the wolf’s body landed in the snow a few feet to his left with a thump. A blue orb picking out from the arms covering his face, grew wide as they spotted a red spear buried deep into the wolf’s side. The beast let out a pitiful sound with a final shudder before falling completely still once and for all.

He had been so focused on the dying wolf, that the hands snatching him up caused him such a fright that he kicked and squirmed in their hold until he was cradled to the mans chest and the scent of silver birch trees filled his nose. His body instantly went slack at the scent of his far. Gripping the larger man’s tunic in his small fist, he was so relieved to once again be wrapped in the warmth and safety of a pack members arms that the words filled with anger, at him being out here alone, and worry, for his safety, took no purchase in his mind.

After his tangent was concluded, his far wrapped the large cloak around the both of them before bending down to retrieve his broadsword that he had thrown down at the first chance to have his child wrapped up in his arms and away from any danger. He could see a younger, white haired man pulling the spear out of the wolf’s body from over his far’s shoulder, as the man with spiky hair simply picked up the corpse and tossed it over the same shoulder that a felled deer rested upon. 

So overwhelmed by the events that had transpired over what seemed like the span of only a few minutes, had the boy so out of it that the time it took the make the trip back to the cabin seem like nothing. He only came to when he was passed to another pair of arms, with hands that scrambled over his body, looking for any types of wounds. A pair of relieved purple eyes glistening with tears was the last thing he saw before exhaustion won out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A buzzing noise and a vibration on his leg roused the blonde from his slumber. Shooting up straight, he was confused for a second when he opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness. The fluttering of a piece of paper that had been stuck to his forehead, falling to rest on his desk, cleared his head. He must have fallen asleep at his desk. Again. Yong Soo wasn’t going to be happy about that. 

If he did say anything, he’d just have to remind the kid how many times he’d had to carry the young nation to bed after falling asleep at his computer desk from playing video games all night. The thought sent a smile to Alfred’s face, Yong Soo may look like the spitting image of his mother, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out which parent the kid got his mannerism from. 

Bringing a hand up to rub the tiredness from his eyes, knocking his glasses up in the process, he froze with a start. Pulling his hand back, he watched as a drop of water ran down his pointer finger. Had he been crying in his sleep? What had he been dreaming about? Alfred didn’t normally dream, especially about his past as he liked to keep long lost memories buried, or if he did he didn’t remember them come morning. 

He sat back in the old leather chair, trying to scour his mind for the missing dream. All he got was the sense of warmth and rightness that came along with flashes of purple and blonde. Shaking his head, he gave up, there was no use the dream was to fuzzy and fragmented for him to get a good sense of it. His alarm making his phone vibrate in his pants pocket once again had him pulling out the device. 

“Oh, dammit,” he cursed, as bright white numbers shown up at him. 

Standing up he cringed at the feel of sweaty, day old fabric clinging to his body. He could just see the look England was going to give him in his mind when he walked in late, but it couldn’t be helped he refused to go anywhere without taking a shower first. Though he did feel a little guilty at making his son late as well, Alfred knew the kid already got enough shit for being not only the child of a western country, but the son of the U.S.A. 

Leaving the study behind he walked into the hallway, lined with some photos of his past, but the majority of them were Yong Soo throughout the stages of his childhood. Knocking on the wooden door with the keep out sign hung on it, Alfred opened it after not getting an answer, the scent of hibiscus filling his nose. 

Smirking at finding his son exactly in the same position Alfred had woken up in, the older nation opened his mouth and said none to quitely, “RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEAD!,”

Not expecting his father's loud mouth to be ripping him from the dream world, Yong Soo shot up like someone had just electrocuted him, only for the momentum to cause his gaming chair to flip backwards. 

“Gezz, ow ow ow ow!,” S. Korea called out, brown eyes squeezed tight as he rubbed the back of his head.

Winching, Alfred stood over the boy, “Sorry, I just wanted to wake you up, didn’t think you’d have that much of an over reaction,” a smile finding a way back onto his face by the end of the sentence.

“Tsk, you try having someone yell in your ear first thing in the morning, almost gave me a heart attack,” Yong Soo replied, sticking out his tongue, before accepting the hand his father held out.

He was hoisted up to his feet like he weighed about as much as a feather, Yong Soo couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at his appa’s immense strength. His dream never ending to be able to catch up with the world superpower, at least to the point where he could always walk alongside him.

“Come on, we got a meeting to attend,” Alfred said, deciding that for that quip he wasn’t going to inform his son about the keyboard impressions pressed into his forehead. They’d probably disappear by the time the two got to the meeting anyway. 

Groaning, Yong Soo threw his head back complaining, “Do I have to go?,”

“Yep, sorry, just one of the responsibilities of being your own nation,” The U.S answered walking out into the hallway to head for the kitchen. 

He could hear his son’s socked feet shuffling after him, as he opened the refrigerator, he asked, “What are you in the mood for?,”

“Mmmm, pancakes,” Yong Soo said, throwing himself down on the counter stool.

“Again?,” Alfred asked, giving his son a look over the door.

“Yes!,” the omegan nation answered, “With blueberries this time, and don’t give me that look, you can never have too many pancakes,” he pouted at the end.

With a roll of his eyes, Alfred grabbed the ingredients before saying, “Yes, what?,”

“Yes, pleeeeeeease,” Yong Soo batted his eyelashes as he held out the symbol.

Scoffing America mixed the ingredients in a bowl, saying, “You better be glad your my son,”

It was meant in a joking, light hearted way, but the atmosphere in the room turned somber at the words.

Cursing himself in his head, Alfred couldn’t believe his stupidity sometimes. He could hear Arthur’s scolding voice in his head, nagging on about how he didn’t know how to keep his foot out of his mouth.

As he was pouring the batter into the pan, Yong Soo spoke up in a soft voice, “You know I am right?,”

When he didn’t get an answer, he continued, “Glad to be your son?,” wringing his fingers together.

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, Alfred let his bangs cover his pained filled eyes, asking, “Even at the ridicule of the rest of the world?,”

“Fuck the world,”

“Yong Soo Im-Jones,”

“No, I mean it appa,” the young nation took a stand, “Their such hypocrites, sure you’ve made mistakes, but they walk around like their history is squeaky clean,”

“Hey, hey, Yong Soo, calm down,” Alfred sat down the spatula to gather his kid into his arms.

“It’s...not fair,” the mixed nation ground out, fingers clawing at his father’s back.

“No one said the world was fair,” the alpha nation ran a hand through his son's thick brown locks, “You just have to make the most of what it gives you,”

Sniffing Yong Soo looked up at his dad through blurry tear filled eyes, “Come on, show me that award winning smile,” Alfred cheered, plastering one on his very face.

It took a moment for the omega to compose himself, but after rubbing his brown oval eyes of tears, he found he didn’t have to force an identical one. A burnt smell reaching his nose made it disappear just as quickly though, “Appa, the food!,”

“Shit!,” Alfred exclaimed, running back to the stove to flip the pancakes over, “Don’t worry, just got a little singed is all, still edible I swear,”

A small smile back on his face, Yong Soo reclaimed the stool he was sitting on, “Appa?,”

“Huh?,” 

“Did you sleep in your study all night again?,” he asked.

“I don’t want it hear it, mister ‘I have to play this game until I pass out’,” Alfred defended pointing the spatula at the teen.

With his smile turning into a shit eating grin, Yong Soo retorted, “At least I did take a shower last night, you smell like week old dirty gym shorts,”

Ducking from the dish rag that Alfred had picked up only to throw at him, Yong Soo let out a laugh, holding his stomach while his dad said, “Watch the food, while I get ready,”

Exiting back into the hallway, Alfred heard his son call after him, “Sir, yes sir, Mr. Ripe,”

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door at the end of the hall, all the while thinking that he should have known this was how a child of his and Seo Yun Im’s would of turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the Korean war, Korea was one country and only had one personification, a women named Seo Yun Im.
> 
> During the Korean war she was Russia's prisoner long enough to bare him a daughter, North Korea.
> 
> After America rescued her they ended up falling in love, though the war had torn her country apart to the point where after the birth of her and Alfred's son, South Korea, she passed away.
> 
> Leaving America alone to raise Im Yong Soo, with a little help from Canada and Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> *Omg, Sweden's accent is such a headache to write and I don't even know if I'm doing it right XD If anyone can't understand him, let me know and i'll put translations at the end or something. 
> 
> In this Omegaverse all the humans are betas, only the countries are alphas and omegas. The countries are both dynamics as they can switch between being an alpha or an omega. 
> 
> A lot of nations are born Omega as they are under the rule of an Alpha Nation, usually their sire.
> 
> If a Nation gains independence they have a choice to become an Alpha, though not every Nation does so. Like the Italy brothers, they have been Omegas their entire lives. Some find it easier to stay Omega, especially the closer to present time they get, as Alpha nations tend to be more aggressive towards other Alpha nations.
> 
> Some nations are born and stay omegas their entire life because they are always ruled by someone else, ie Lichtenstein.
> 
> Typically during wars they would be Alphas. Losing would trigger the switch to an Omega were they would be mated by the winner. Representing the conquering of their lands and people. This would sometimes lead to pregnancy if new colonies were created.
> 
> In the past the Alpha would rarely stay with the newly turned Omega, as they were usually to busy trying to conquer the world.
> 
> Fun Facts!
> 
> The Roman Empire is one of the only nations in history to never switch to an Omega. He was an Alpha until his last breath.
> 
> On the other hand the Italy’s can’t remember a time when they had switched to being an Alpha, with how many times their lands had been invaded.


End file.
